


Вдова - не приговор

by WTF KINTAMA 2021 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (низкий рейтинг) [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, F/M, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/WTF%20KINTAMA%202021
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Ikumatsu, Katsura Kotarou/Nishiki Ikumatsu
Series: WTF Kintama 2021: Визуал (низкий рейтинг) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114298
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Кладезь работ команды WTF KINTAMA 2021





	Вдова - не приговор




End file.
